Trading SpacesWeyard Edition
by Elec
Summary: After moving to Vault, Felix and Isaac are bored and decide mimic the TV show "Trading Spaces", using Jenna and Sheba as the participants. Rated for language.
1. Introduction

Felix and Isaac were bored and wanted to have a little fun with Jenna and Sheba.

__

So what do you suppose we do, Felix? _Pretend to be mute and nod our heads a lot?_

I have a better idea! Let's have them act out that "Trading Spaces" show!

Okay! Sounds good!

They went over and talked to Jenna and Sheba who were fighting as usual.

__

No! Wild Cherry Pepsi's much better than Cherry Coke!

Are you stupid? Of course you are you're blond!

Don't even start with the blond jokes!

Sheba used Shine Plasma on the Mars Adept.

__

Owww! You little nit!

__

I'm not a nit!

They began punching each other. Felix decided it was time for them to here his brilliant plan.

__

Um, how would you like to decorate each other's houses?

The two girls looked at him like he had something stuck on his face.

__

What have you been smoking!?

Forget it Jenna.

Felix backed up. He knew how Sheba was when she was irritated.

__

Please don't use Shine Plasma!

Okay I won't…I'll use Tornado instead!

She kept her word and sent the brown-haired Earth Adept flying. She and Jenna rolled around on the ground laughing.

__

Ha! Ha! Felix always falls in the water!

I'm drowning! Help!

Stupid! It's a creek! You're fine!

I sprained my ankle! Help!

Jenna groaned.

__

I'll get you some medical attention later. Just shut up. It's your fault our old homes are gone anyways.

It was for the good of the world, Jenna!

Sheba was getting tired of the sibling rivalry.

__

Would you both shut up?! Okay, we'll do it if you just shut up!

Isaac and Felix were thrilled.

__

Yeah!

Jenna was absolutely horrified with Sheba's proposal!

__

Do you realize what you just said?!

She then saw Felix running over to Isaac to slap him a high five.

__

You friggin' liar! I thought you had sprained you ankle! Damn pity seeking jackass!

Felix just smirked.

__

You start tomorrow.

Okay. Though I have plenty of my own ideas, I'm also welcoming some suggestions of how they should "decorate" each others houses. Or if you don't have any just review the thing. Yes, flames are welcome.


	2. The Insanity Begins!

Author's note: Sorry it took awhile to update. It's not easy being a college student…

RIIIIING!

Jenna and Sheba's alarm clocks went off and they groaned. It was time. They went outside to meet the two Earth Adepts. Felix had Jenna's keys in one hand and Sheba's in another. They also had their own crew. Sheba's had on blue T-shirts, while Jenna's had on green.

__

Are you ready to trade spaces?!, Felix screamed like a rabid Djnni.

__

I guess…, said Sheba.

__

Whatever, said Jenna.

They took each other's keys.

__

This really kinda sucks.

You're the one who agreed to it in the first place.

They went to each other's houses.

(Sheba's house)

Jenna looked around. The first thing that caught her eye was a vase. She went over to pick it up.

__

Dang! Purple with lightning bolts, cyclones, AND Jupiter Djnni all over it? GROSS!

She threw it out the window and a smashing noise was heard.

__

Now to give this room a little personality. First we will paint the walls pink, give it a day to dry and then we'll paint flames on it.

Her team nodded.

__

We're also gonna add some little pink downy to that sofa over there. Also, let's paint the Jupiter Djnni pink and red, and—a picture of FELIX?! Hand me the black paint now! I don't even wanna see that ugly face!

A crew member handed her the paint and she blacked out Felix's face.

(Jenna's house)

Sheba looked around and saw that the house was filled with stuff.

__

Saying that Jenna's a packrat would be an understatement. Why doesn't she donate some of this stuff to Champa?

She then saw some pictures of Garet .

__

Isaac has to see this. I'll go ahead and blow them out the window.

She did so.

__

Why are you just standing there. You know something? This place is dead. It needs animals! But first we need to paint the place. Stripes would be good. Blue and purple stripes? And get a huge rug with a picture of a tornado in the middle of it. And how about getting rid of this table?

A woman holding an axe went over to the hideous table.

__

Ayaiaiaiaaaaieee!

*CHOP CHIP CRASH BASH WHACK*

__

Now to build a replica of the Jupiter Lighthouse.

Two other of Sheba's crew members carried the pieces of wood over to a corner and started working.

(Outside)

__

I heard a great amount of racket, especially from your sister's house.

Speaking of her, look what I found Isaac.

He showed Isaac the pictures of Garet.

__

I-it can't be!

Isaac started crying.

__

Oh quit it. You're embarrassing me.

I can't believe that she's going for my idiotic friend instead of me…waaah!

Lighten up.

(Sheba's house)

The walls had been painted hot pink and there was pink fluff covering a sofa that used to be jet black and made of leather.

__

This place is looking better already, thought Jenna.

(Jenna's house)

The Jupiter Lighthouse sculpture had been completed and the paint was drying on it. The workers were in the process of painting the blue and purple stripes on the wall and Sheba had whirlwinded a majority of Jenna's possessions into a huge bag labeled "Donations to the Underprivileged People of Champa".

__

There's less clutter and it's all for a good cause!, thought Sheba.


End file.
